


Fuck it, Let the World Know

by thosekidswhohuntmonsters



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Dom Tom Hiddleston, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosekidswhohuntmonsters/pseuds/thosekidswhohuntmonsters
Summary: Lets cut the shit, Tom Hiddleston is a kinky bastard and he believes it about time the reader finds out.





	Fuck it, Let the World Know

         You had been used to doing press junkets with Chris Evans, but not him and Tom Hiddleston. You’d been in various rom-coms with Chris over the years, but now you were also starring in Infinity War with him. You were at the food table getting a drink of water as you felt someone pinch your hip, causing you to jump up and turn around. There of course stood Chris, left boob grab and all, “YES! Dude, I don’t know how you still fall for this!”.

        Maybe you would’ve laughed if it weren’t for the fact that you were about to do a day of press junkets with the man that you’d developed a serious crush on; Tom Hiddleston. Chris could read you like a book, “Come on (y/n) today will be fineeee!” You sighed, “What if the interviewers ask-”. Chris raised an eyebrow, knowing full well that you’ve all had to handle some tough questions.

    He laughed, “Do you not remember the hundreds of weird questions you and I have been asked together?”. Chris got you to smile, “Oh god Chris don’t remind me….remember when someone asked me if I’d rather sleep with Steve Rogers or Johnny Storm?”. He laughed loudly again as he remembered that memory, a smirk forming upon his lips. Rolling your eyes you teased, “I’d take Steve Rogers all day...I bet he’s extremely kinky behind closed-”.

       Chris was laughing much harder than he would’ve at your joke, causing you to turn around. There of course stood Tom, “Do I even want to know love?”. Your heart started to pound as you tried not to blush. Chris threw you a lifeline as he said, “In all honesty man, no”. The three of you laughed together. Chris moved to shake hands with Tom, bringing him into a hug.

     Once it was over Tom looked to you, “Shall we do a take two on our reunion?”. You nodded your head and he pulled you into a light embrace, his hand lingering on the small of your back. You all heard the call for you to get onto set and take your positions. The set had you three sitting next to each other, and the interviewer across from you.

      A stage hand positioned you right between the men. The interviewer shook all your hands, “Now here we have a rather interesting sandwich, (y/n) in between America’s golden boy, and Asgard’s bad boy”. The three of you laughed, all settling into the interview. You teased, “It’s kinda like an angel and devil on my shoulder huh?”. Chris didn’t hesitate to move and pretend to whisper something into your ear, playing the part.

     The interviewer ate it up, “Now do you have anything to say Tom?”. You felt goosebumps as Tom’s lips grazed your ear, softly he said, “I’ve missed you (y/n)”. You nodded your head, pretending that Tom had said something else. The interviewer caught your smirk and dove right in, “Now let’s get into it, (y/n) which do you prefer; bad boy or golden boy?”. You licked your lips while thinking of a response.

     You patted Chris’s knee, “Sorry Chris, but I’m gonna have to go with bad boy...Who doesn’t love Loki?”. Chris looked into the camera, “I know...have you seen the hair?”. Tom nodded his head while smirking. He shrugged, “You know it’s actually an extremely long process to get those raven locks”. Playfully you said, “It has to be the voice for me...”. You hadn’t really expected yourself to say that, maybe you were caught up in the moment. Tom didn’t skip a beat and he turned towards you.

    Holding your gaze he said, “Claim loyalty to me, and I will give you what you need”. You’d be lying if you said his words hadn’t made your mind drift to dirtier places. Before you could respond Chris chimed in, “Dude out of all the lines..that’s what came to mind”. Smirking you said, “He could’ve asked me to neal Chris…”. Tom started to laugh, and while doing so rested his hand on your knee.

     The interviewer pulled out some cards, “Are you guys down for a game of would you rather; marvel style?”. You all nodded your heads, showing different levels of excitement. “This one is for you Chris; would you rather be trapped in an elevator with black widow or our very wonderful (y/n) here” you narrowed your eyes at Chris, pretending to be angry depending on his answer. Boldly you said, “Now remember Chris...keep things pg”.

       Once again the interviewer ate it up, and Chris started to laugh loudly. Tom joined in, “Who was under the impression that things wouldn’t be pg”. Chris teased, “Uh me! Okay I guess I’d have to chose black widow”. The interviewer grinned, “Now is that payback for (y/n) choosing Loki earlier?”. Chris smirked while saying “maybe”. The next question was, “Okay Tom would you rather have Loki’s irresistible charm, or his beautiful raven hair?”. You looked to Tom, trying to calm down your brain.

      It had been awhile since you’d seen him last, and this wasn’t too ideal of a reunion. For some weird reason your feelings were even more intense today, but you couldn’t exactly show that during interviews. Chris chimed in with a devilish smirk, “Tom already has Loki’s irresistible charm..right (y/n)”. Your eyes widened as you looked to Chris, but you were only met with a wink. Faking a laugh you said,   “He tries to hide it, but he’s a total lady killer”. Once again Tom laughed softly while gripping your knee, “Come on love, don’t flatter me”.

     You found yourself getting lost in the moment again, from the way his touch gave you goosebumps to how beautiful his face looked while smiling. The interviewer joked, “Looks like there might be a little Loki in you after all huh Tom?”. Tom looked into the camera while smirking, playing into the interviewer's comments. The rest of the interview continued like that; playful questions, light flirting between you and Tom, and your mind melting every time he found a way to touch you in the most innocent way.

      When it was over you three walked back to the food table, beginning your two hour or so break until the next interview. You smiled, “It feels good to be getting back into this guys”. Tom stood next to you, his shoulder inches from yours, “I have missed you both...I hate how terribly busy I am nowadays”. You nodded your head in agreement while looking to Chris. You caught his wink, “I know dude...so crazy...I can’t even enjoy this break because my manager needs to brief me on the questions for later today!”.

   You raised an eyebrow wondering what Chris was playing at. Before you could figure it out he moved to hug Tom goodbye, and then you. He whispered into your ear, “You got this (y/n)”. With one last salute Chris was gone, leaving you and Tom alone. Tom smiled, “Are you hungry darling because I’m starving...and not for this set food”. You’d realized that Chris had basically left you and Tom alone for the next two hours.

    Nodding your head you suggested, “I think I saw a breakfast joint around the corner?”. You watched as his entire face lit up, realizing that you’d go along with his idea. Tom smirked, “Shall we?”. Smiling back you mocked his tone, “We shall”. Tom looked at the ground while shaking his head, smiling at your teasing. You began to walk off set until Tom’s manager called to you both, making you stop in your tracks. You thought you were screwed, until Tom whispered something into his manager’s ear after pointing to you. His manager nodded their head, “Just be back in time okay?”.

    Tom walked back over to you, and you had to admit how proud he looked was extremely adorable. Playfully you asked, “More of that Loki charm?”. Tom shook his head while you both started to walk down the street. Tom sheepishly said, “Love, you truly do flatter me”. You rolled your eyes as you turned the corner. You started walking backwards for a moment, “Tom Hiddleston, the most humble man there is”.

     You turned back around so you couldn’t see the look on Tom’s face. He couldn’t explain it, but within the first five seconds he saw you he felt himself getting lost in you again. Tom had always had feelings for you, but with your conflicting schedules he pushed them aside. There was just something about you, something that was so intoxicating to him. Tom was just scared that he wouldn’t be able to stop himself, and he already felt it starting.

     Smiling he said, “Why that tone darling?”. By now you were about to enter the shop, Tom leaning in to open the door for you. Walking inside you said, “Come on Tom, you can’t be as innocent as you seem”. Tom laughed loudly while his jaw nearly dropped. You read the, “Seat yourself” sign so you clapped your hands together. Looking over your shoulder you said, “I’m a booth by the window kinda girl, how about yourself?”.

    Tom slid into the booth, sitting across from you. Smiling his said, “I think I’ve always been a windows kinda man myself love”. You nodded your head in approval, and soon enough a waitress came over to give you both menus. Tom grinned, “I’ll have a green tea, thanks love”. She looked to you, “And I’ll have an apple juice”. You heard Tom laugh, and you immediately turned to face him. The waitress smiled, “I’ll be back with your drinks in a second”. Tom sat across from you, the biggest grin on his face. You tilted your head to the side, “Am I not allowed to order apple juice?”.

    He was still grinning, propping his head up with his hand. He held your gaze, “It’s a compliment darling..I love how innocent you can be at times”. “Innocent at times?” you repeated while raising an eyebrow. Tom laughed once again, now focusing on the menu. You smirked, “Let’s play truth or dare”. He quickly put down the menu, focusing instead on you. “Truth or dare?” he asked once again.

    You nodded your head, crossing your arms over your chest. “Truth or dare Tom...unless you’re not game…” Tom laughed, a look of determination now on his face. He leaned forward, “Oh love, you have no idea”. You leaned forward as well, the moment quickly escalating. Your heads snapped to the left, “So what can I get you both?”. Tom’s smirk was now replaced with a smile, “I’ll have the oatmeal with apples and cinnamon and a side of toast please”. The waitress nodded her head while writing down his order. Smiling you said, “And I’ll have a waffle, side of homefries”.

     She smiled, placing down your drinks and then turning to prepare your orders. “So truth or dare?”. Tom pretended to think it over for a minute before saying, “Dare”. Raising your eyebrows you pretended to be surprised. Grinning you said, “I dare you to read your last text message out loud”. Quickly you added, “And show me the screen so I know you’re not lying”. Tom let out a sigh, and reluctantly took out his phone. When he found his latest message he laughed, “I can’t-”. Teasingly you said, “What could our sweet little Tom possibly be talking about thats so bad he can’t repeat it?”.

    Tom rolled his eyes, but found himself smiling. He shook his head but continued, “I wouldn’t have minded asking (y/n)-”. He paused and you beamed with excitement, “Come on! Don’t be a tease”. Tom licked his lips before continuing. He spoke quickly, “To kneel before me”. You felt your stomach drop, but you tried to keep yourself under control. Turning his phone you saw the text, and the rest of his conversation with Chris.

     You smiled to yourself realizing that Chris had been playing both sides. You clicked your tongue, “Well would you look at that...Tom Hiddleston is much dirtier than he looks”. Looking at him you could see he was blushing lightly, and you were trying your hardest to remain calm and collected. Shrugging he said, “Shall I remind you of what you were talking about with Chris earlier”. You nodded, and the waitress came with your food. After taking a sip of your drink you said, “But I was talking about his character..not him”.

     Tom casually began to eat, “You were the one who brought up the idea of kneeling, so I’m quite curious as to what you’ve been thinking about...”. You choked on the homefry you’d been eating, and Tom sat there with a smirk. He loved this little game you were playing with him, and it was bringing up feelings he’d been trying to suppress. The truth was that Tom was a complex man with many different sides, and right now you were challenging his most dangerous side.

    Tom knew he now had the upper hand, “So truth or dare?”. You tried to calm your breathing by taking a couple bites of your food. In between bites you said, “Truth”. You couldn’t see but Tom was smirking. “A little coy are we now love? Hmm is it true that you really like men with a dark side”. His voice alone made butterflies dance in your stomach, and goosebumps appear on your skin. You could tell the mood had shifted, and something new inside of Tom was stirring. “Good becomes too boring too fast...I like men who push the limits and make things interesting” you looked down as you spoke, afraid to see his reaction.

     Tom nodded his head planning his next move. Finally looking up you asked, “Truth or dare?”. Tom held your gaze, and you saw something different in his eyes. He bit his bottom lip, “Dare”. For a moment you just sat there, a thousand thoughts flooding your mind but no words leaving your lips. Somehow you managed to get out, “I dare you to tell me what you want Tom, no more games”. As he processed your words a smirk form upon his lips. It was only three words, but enough to make your head spin, “I want you”.

    For a moment it had felt like everything you’d thought you’d known about Tom was wrong, but then you realized that there was always a little voice in your head telling you there was something different about him. There had to be a reason he was drawn to such dark and complex characters right? Maybe there was a side to Tom that was darker and more forbidden than he’d let on, and as you looked into his lust filled eyes, you knew you were right.

    He licked his lips, “Although I quite love this game we’re playing darling, I think it’s time we finally do what we’ve been dreaming about for so long”. You just looked at him, your lips parted, your eyes wide, shocked by his words. His grin only seemed to grow as he realized how much power he had. Tom leaned forward, “There’s no need to be shy now love, I’ve wanted you for a long time….and maybe I’m wrong but I think you want the same”.

      You nodded your head, “Tom...I-”. Before you could struggle to find the words any longer the waitress came back over. Tom winked at you before turning to look at her. With a sudden innocent expression he asked, “Do you have a bathroom here darling?”. She nodded her head and pointed to where it was, and instantly Tom got up. You were extremely confused, especially because while walking away Tom looked so mischievous. Sitting down you thought about everything for a while. Finally it hit you, and when you realized what he’d done you just laughed to yourself.

    The damn bastard wanted you to go follow him, finally take what you want. Taking a breath in and then out, you finally got up from the table. You walked over to the portion of the restaurant where the bathrooms were. There stood Tom leaning against the door to the family bathroom, “Look who it is”. His arms were crossed over his chest, and a smug look on his face. You smiled, and Tom leaned back finally opening the door to the bathroom.

     As he walked into the room you caught his smirk in the reflection of the mirror. Walking into the bathroom you closed the door behind you, locking it. To your surprise the bathroom was actually nice. It had a huge countertop with the sink, and even a large armchair off to the side. As you looked to Tom you could see the different look in his eyes, and it made your core ache. Tom was eyeing you like a predator eyes its prey.

     He loosened his tie and began unbuttoning his sleeves. Tom spoke casually as he did so, “I love how shy you are darling, as if this whole day you haven’t been teasing me”. Your back was pressed against the door as you listened to him. Tom laughed lowly, “Even during the interview -it’s the voice that does it for me- love I could barely control myself...I wanted to ravish you right then and there”.

     You swallowed hard, biting your bottom lip. Finally he looked back up to you, “And here you are standing right before me, but still not letting yourself take what you’ve been craving..I can see it in your eyes (y/n)...how badly you want this”. Tom licked his lips, “Let yourself go love”. Before you could process what you were doing you were walking over to him. Tom crashed his lips against yours in a hunger filled kiss.

     It was like with each touch of your lips years of tension melted away. All too soon he pulled back, “Now the fun can truly begin darling”. You stood there trying to catch your breath, unsure of his next move. Tom turned your body so your back was now facing him. As he placed light kisses down your neck, he grabbed your wrists. Tom tugged at the bottom of your earlobe as he moved your wrists so they were now behind your back.

     Breathlessly you asked, “Tom what-”. Making use of his tie, he used it to bind your hands together. You couldn’t help yourself, a moan of anticipation escaping your lips. He purred into your ear, “I knew you loved to be as filthy as I do”. All you could do was nod your head, melting into his touch. Tom ran a hand up your back, making you lean forward as he pressed you into the countertop. His hands slid back down your sides his body also moving down.

     Tom was on his knees, his hands only moving up to push up the dress you’d been wearing. He pulled your legs apart, exposing your black lace panties. His laugh was so low it was almost a growl, “My my pet, what do we have here?”. Your face was resting against the countertop, the cool tile the only thing calming you down right now. His hands ran up your thighs, massaging your ass, “You look so good (y/n)”. His name left your lips like a prayer, “Tom please-”.

     With a grin he spanked your ass, making you jump. Immediately he kissed the exact spot where his handprint would be. He moved his lips to your slit, teasing you through your panties with soft kisses. You arched your back needing more, “Tom”. His mouth was hovering over your most sensitive area. Finally he slid your panties to the side, your clit now fully exposed to him. Tom gripped your thighs pulling you closer to him, “What do you want darling?”.

   “Want me to take that delicious clit of yours between my lips?” his words were making you wetter by the second. You nodded your head sounding all too desperate, “Yes Tom please”. Once again he laughed, becoming more intoxicated with you. His voice was so low, “All you had to do was ask”. The smug bastard finally took your clit between his lips, sucking deeply. The most obscene sounds were leaving his mouth as you felt electricity with each touch of his tongue.

     Tom’s face was buried between your legs, his hands gripping your thighs tightly. You were trying not to moan, but it was so hard because his mouth was working wonders. He’d move his tongue in all different directions and speeds as his face was buried between your folds. “You taste so fucking good (y/n)” he said while groaning. You started to breath quicker, feeling yourself become closer. Tom could sense it too, so he pulled back.

      As he stood behind you, you could feel his hardness pressing against you. He slid a finger between your folds where his mouth had previously been. As he teased you he spoke, “You’re even more incredible than I’d imagined..you have no idea what you do to me”. Tom thrust his hips forward, “Can you feel how hard you’ve made me?”. You nodded your head while breathlessly saying yes. He was grinning once again, “With each second I spend with you I find myself becoming more intoxicated with you”.

      Tom gripped your hips tightly while rolling his hips forward. Throwing his head back he groaned, “Oh fuck darling...I can only imagine how you’d feel wrapped around my cock”. You couldn’t take it anymore, you needed him. “Then fuck me Tom...make me your little slut”. His head snapped forward, and his eyes widened. As he processed your words he’d lost any control over himself that he’d had. Tom’s breathing was heavy, “Fuck you’re perfect (y/n)”.

    Tom nearly ripped off all his clothing, not wanting to spend another second where he wasn’t buried deep inside you. The entire time you were just biting your lip in anticipation, your core aching for his touch. Finally you felt the head of his dick move slowly up and down your slit teasing you. He groaned, “Say it again (y/n)”. With one hand he tightly gripped your hip, while he held his cock in the other.

    Your voice was low, “make me your little slut”. Tom was grinning like a madman, your words driving him wild. His head teased your entrance, “Want me to claim your pretty pink pussy”. You nodded your head, “Yes Tom”. He rolled his hips forward, watching you arch your back in anticipation. As he finally entered you Tom threw his head back, groaning loudly. His thrusts were slow at first, letting you adjust to his size.

   “Tell me how it feels love”. Your smile was wide as you felt the pleasure starting to build up. You loved having him be so in control, “So fucking good”. Tom nodded his head, picking up the pace. He slid one hand up your back, grabbing a fistful of your hair. With each thrust he repeated, “So-fucking-good”. You started to press back onto him, wanting him to be even deeper inside of you. Tom gripped your hips tighter, as he rolled his own hips forward.

   His hand tangled in your hair felt so good, “Oh Tom”. As he looked down at you and saw how lost in the moment you were becoming, he found himself becoming lost too. He just threw his head back, fucking you harder. He was hitting your g-spot, making you nearly scream out his name. You closed your eyes, letting the feelings of pleasure take over. As he held onto your hips he went even deeper inside of you. “You look so fucking beautiful love” he said moving even faster.

   This was all so new to you, but it felt so right. Your hands were bound, and Tom had total control over you, but you loved it. You trusted him, and that made everything feel even better. As you moaned his name loudly you realized he had gotten you to explore a side of yourself you had always kept closed off. It felt so good to just be filthy with him, knowing full well that he loved every second of it. You were pulled from your thoughts as you felt him spank you again, making you jump. You just bit your lip, a smile soon forming on your face.

     Tom massaged you now red ass cheek, “Fucking incredible”. Your smile only grew, his words making you even wetter. You could see his reflection in the mirror, and he looked so happy. You watched as his muscular arms held you in place, his hips rolling forward. He was half smirking while breathing rapidly, he chest moving up and down. You could tell that just like you, he was letting himself become overcome with pleasure.

    You moved your head to rest against the cold tile counter, closing your eyes as you smirked to yourself. Your voice was soft, “I’m so close”. He nodded his head while moving his hips even faster. “I want you to cum with me (y/n)” he said inbetween pants. You nodded your head, knowing your orgasm was extremely close. His voice was demanding, “Cum right now (y/n)...fucking cum”. His words pushed you over the edge, and you let yourself go. Your moans filled the room as you felt your orgasm shake throughout your entire body. Tom was right there with you, moaning just as loudly.

    He held onto your hips tightly, his thrusts becoming slopier as he felt himself cumming. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over your entire body, and it was the most intense it had ever felt for you. Together you rode out your orgasms, both completely lost in eachother. Tom’s groans were so low they were almost growls. He let himself go wild, the same intense feeling of pleasure shaking throughout his entire body. For a moment the only noise in the room was the both of you trying to catch your breath. Slowly he pulled out of you, “Fucking hell...that was amazing….”.

    You stood up straight, seeing his smirk through the reflection in the mirror. Finally he untied your hands, and you turned to face him. He brought your wrists to his mouth, kissing them lightly. He was smiling, “I hope that wasn’t too much for you (y/n)...do your wrists hurt?’. Just like that he could switch from relentlessly fucking you, to looking at you like a concerned puppy hoping you weren’t hurt. You giggled, “I liked it….a lot”. Tom nodded his head while a smile formed upon his lips. He looked so proud, “You liked it huh darling?”.

    You rolled your eyes but found yourself laughing. Looking to him you joked, “You were enjoying yourself to Tom”. He bit his lip, sheepishly running a hand through his hair. “I guess the cats out of the bag with this one…”. You brought your hands up to wrap around his neck, pulling his body closer to yours. Before kissing him you teased, “A little coy are we now Tom?”. He laughed before kissing you, this time the kiss was soft.

   His hands slowly exploring your body, taking his time to remember each curve. When the kiss was over he rested his head against yours, “You know I wouldn’t mind doing-”. Smirking you said, “I’d meant what I’d said Tom...I’m all yours now”. You watched as his entire face lit up, and he held your body closer to his. Tom was smiling, “I really like you (y/n)...this isn’t going to just be some fling”. He rubbed his thumb over your cheek, “You’ve always meant so much to me (y/n)..and now that I finally have you I don’t want to let you go”.

   You could see the amount of emotion he’d put into every word, and you couldn’t help but kiss him again. After the kiss was over you moved to the door, “We better get back to set or else people might think-”. Tom quickly put back on his clothes, following you to the bathroom door. He held your hand, “Fuck it (y/n) let the whole world know”. You smiled, squeezing his hand. You walked out of the bathroom, paid the waitress, and walked back to set together.

   Chris was the first to notice, and he clapped his hands together. With a smirk he teased, “Dude FINALLY it’s been like two straight years of eyesex between you both”. You and Tom looked to each other before erupting with laughter. Chris noticed the blush on your cheeks making him raise an eyebrow. He looked you both up and down, taking in how disheveled you looked. He pointed at you with wide eyes, “Oh my god, you both totally just fucked! Did-”. You rushed over to Chris, covering his mouth. Chris wiggled his eyebrows while smirking, “Don’t worry your secrets safe with me….until I tell Mackie and he totally loses it and tells everyone!”.

    You rolled your eyes, but once again Tom held your hand. After seeing the smile on his face you looked to Chris, “Fuck it...Let the whole world know”. Toms eyes lit up once again, and he rested his head on your shoulder briefly. After staying like that for a second you heard the call for you to get back on set. You smirked before getting ready to do the next interview with Chris, and you now boyfriend Tom.


End file.
